Origins
by Blackstorm808
Summary: "What a delightfully human sentiment. I don't know if you've realized it yet, but you are no longer a member of the human race, and you never will be again. You are not bound by human expectations or human failings anymore because you are no longer just Tara Mae Thorton...you are a vampire's progeny...My progeny, and you come from greatness."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is the last one shot I'm writing before I focus on Trial by Fire.**

**The summary is:Tensions are running high in Fangtasia. Pam overhears Jessica and Tara talking, and Pamela eavesdrops because she has a vested interest in her progeny's conversation. She ends up explaining to Tara what it means to be a vampire, and describes the legacy Tara is now apart of. ****The timeline for this story is set for right after Mary Ann was killed by Eric and Bill. So somewhere at the beginning of season 5. A week or two after Tara was turned.**

**Origins will be split into two parts, with the next chapter coming shortly.**

**In a day or so.**

**Read and Enjoy people.**

* * *

"She's such a-"

"Uncompromising bitch?" Jessica finished Tara's sentence helpfully, her lips threatening to break out into a smile. "I know. I know. That's everyone's first impression of Pam, but she's not that bad." At Tara's frank look of disbelief, Jessica rushed to defend Tara's Maker. "She's not. Look-I can't say she doesn't have a mean streak because she does, but she's also a woman of many layers. Underneath the sarcasm, the disdain for humanity, and the scary attitude-Pam is really cool. You want her in your corner." She nodded sagely-trying to impress Pam's few good qualities on the dark skinned woman.

"Do you even _**hear **_yourself right now?" Tara asked, her voice raising a few octaves in disgust, as Jessica's asinine words fell on deaf ears. "Pam is not "cool." Tara imitated Jessica's awestruck tone mockingly. "Pam is fucking crazy."

"That is one of her layers." Jessica agreed, her face wilting a bit. Convincing Tara that Pam wasn't the vampire version of the Anti-Christ was proving difficult. How do you surmise someone's existence in a few words? There were not enough adjectives in the dictionary to accurately paint a picture of Tara's Maker. Pam was tenacious-yet world weary; She was self absorbed-yet loyal. She was ornery-and yet there was a veritable softness to her. Nothing about Pam could be simplified to a few meager sentences.

And to make matters worse, Tara had a very justifiable reason to hate and fear her Maker.

Jessica wasn't present when her friend became Pam's progeny, but she did hear rumors.

Pam tried to kill Tara.

She tortured Tara's cousin.

She threatened Tara's girlfriend.

None of Pam's actions in the past were meant to endear herself to the dark skinned woman. And although Jessica had not been privy to many of Tara's stellar interactions with her Maker, she could only assume they were fraught with tension, and hostility. Pam wasn't one for regrets, or apologies, and Tara expected both from her-not only that, but Tara wanted absolute contrition for taking her choice away. Tara never wanted to be a vampire, and Pam never bothered asking her. Even now, Pam didn't seem to care that Tara was combating a lifetime of self deprecating emotions, which were spurred into a frenzy by a brand new tide of baby vamp hormones, and instincts. Even as Tara crumbled under the weight of these unfamiliar urges, and the insatiable needs tantalizing her senses-Pam insisted on ignoring her progeny's suffering. Affecting a mask of indifference.

But appearances can be deceiving.

Jessica knew in her heart of hearts that Pam wasn't making Tara miserable for the fun of it.

Although, that would be a very Pam-like thing to do.

Cruelty was an effective weapon.

But it wasn't the only weapon at Pam's disposal.

Jessica had been on the receiving end of Pam's teaching methods, and the blonde was a firm believer in the laissez fair doctrine. Although she left her alone to make her own mistakes-Pam left her no illusions about still being human, and had helped Jessica make the transition from "An ignorant Baby vamp that was in love with Hoyt"-to "A Recovering monogamous vampire, who stupidly fell in love with Jason Stackhouse." A boy that Pam described as, _two sandwiches shy of a picnic basket._

And his intellect was debatable…

But that wasn't the point.

The point was, Pam was pivotal to Jessica coming to terms with her vampiric nature, and because she spent more time at Fangtasia than she did with Bill-she knew Pam wasn't all bad.

And she was gonna prove it damn it!

But how?

She was beginning to notice Tara's stubborn streak, so anything less than tangible evidence would not suffice. And Pam was the last person to leave anything of sentimental value lying around, if in fact, she owned anything of sentimental value. And the only other person that might have something relative to this conversation, that might even comprehend what something of personal interest to Pam might look like was Eric. And Eric Northman was not a vampire Jessica wanted to meet in close quarters, especially to ask about Pam.

Being in his presence was petrifying.

The absolute power that poured off that man was a huge deterrent to conversation.

Not to mention even if she did summon the nerve to speak with him-she had no idea where he was.

Neither did Pam.

That didn't leave her with many options…

She was cooped up in the basement of Fangtasia with Tara, taking a small respite from the evening crowd upstairs. Fangbangers avidly threw themselves at the dark skinned woman not realizing how tentative her control was, and not caring. The foolish mortals were oblivious to the Baby vampire's hunger. They had no idea close they were to death; how drinking them dry was a constant desire of Tara's. Jessica remembered the impulse, and did not relish the experience. That's why she had demanded Tara take a break, and dragged her downstairs-mindful of Pam's amused gaze following them as they left.

Tara didn't know it yet.

But Pam was always watching her.

Vigilantly.

Carefully.

Pam's gaze never strayed too far from her progeny's; nor did it ever linger on her for too long.

But it was always there.

That's how Jessica knew that Pam cared. Despite verbally denying everything, Pam had made a cognizant decision to accept Tara as her progeny, and now was submerged in all the protective instincts that came with being a Maker. And even though Jessica had been accused of being dimwitted many a time, she knew that Pam was making a reluctant transition of her own. Making Tara tread the same path Jessica had been forced to walk on was hard on the blonde vampire. Because Tara was _hers. _Standing idly by while the dark skinned woman endured the early stages of being a vampire alone must be hell on Pam, even though she made a grand show of being amused.

But Tara had to do it alone.

Because she was in the newborn phase Pam had affectionately dubbed "Growing Pains."

No one could do or say anything to resolve that for her, because it was that insufferable phase when a vampire became acclimated to their instincts.

Right now all of Tara's instincts were screaming that Pam was a spiteful bitch.

And that was something that Jessica could help with.

After all.

She'd just had a spark of genius.

"Come with me." She glanced back at Tara conspiratorially, and felt a maddening amount of glee, and amusement when her friend didn't move. One dark eye brow went up incredulously as Jessica began to walk leisurely up the steps. "Come on Tara. I just had an idea. You'll like it." She prompted her wary friend, trying desperately to keep a devious smirk from creeping across her features. Tara had trust issues. One mischievous smile would ruin her chances of doing this, because Tara would never leave the basement.

Pam's progeny studied her for a second before sighing despairingly from her position at the bottom of the stairs. "I've known you for a week, and I already know when you're up to trouble." Tara slowly began making her ascent up the steps. "Whatever you have in mind, better be good. Because if Pam kills me-I will come back and haunt your ass for the rest of eternity." The dark skinned woman promised flatly, her hazel eyes darkening to a deep auburn hue.

Jessica smiled weakly.

"It'll be worth it." She assured Tara feebly, praying to every deity listening that she wasn't lying.

Gallivanting across Bon Temps as a vampire that was cursed with hearing Tara's vengeful Southern drawl for the rest of eternity was an idea that she refused to entertain. Jessica already heard voices sometimes-phantoms from the past. When she allowed herself enough time to think-and become downtrodden by events she had no control over, she'd reminisce she was at home in the Hamby household, and would allow her parent's squabbling, and her sister's youthful voice lull her into a false sense of security. Times like that were rare and Jessica had learned to treasure them, because the memories served as a balm to wounds she never knew she had.

Before she was rudely reminded of the present.

Where she was going to live forever.

And watch all of her friends and family wither away.

And then the memories became the sweetest kind of torture because she would never get that time with her family back.

She wondered if Tara had realized this yet?

Jessica doubted that in the midst of all the drama anchoring Tara to the present-that her friend had even considered the future. And the trauma living for eternity will cause her. The reason Jessica was intruding all over Pam's territory, and mending broken fences between Maker and progeny was because she was worried. Earnestly worried-about her new friend. Tara hadn't realized it yet, but her human friends and her human family were temporary. Eventually. Inevitably. Every last one of them would die, and Pam-the one Tara was so intent on loathing, would be the only one left to guard the remnants of Tara's sanity. In a hundred years, Pam was all Tara would have left.

Jessica was envious of her.

She'd be lucky if Bill sent her a greeting card in a hundred years.

Her Maker was not cut from the same cloth as Pam; He had been bred differently, and approached his position as Maker differently. Jessica was not his, like Tara was Pam's. She was his progeny, and there was a viable connection between them, but it was platonic, with very little foundation. He tolerated her, and contributed just enough for her to feel grateful to him, but that was it. It was nothing like what she could feel and see forming between her friends in Fangtasia. Tara had not entered a nest of ill-bred vampires, she had entered a family of the undead with Eric at the head, and Pam at the heart, breathing life into Fangtasia, and making sure Eric's blood continued to pulse through his veins.

If Tara ever learned to adjust, Pam could become her lifeline instead of her tormentor.

Which is why Jessica was walking with purpose- weaving in and out of the crowd to get to Pam's office behind the bar, and dragging an unwilling Tara behind her. Vibrant music pulsated through the room, and bodies melded together, grinding rhythmically to the beat-Filling the air with the delicious smell of human perspiration, and the siren's call of human hearts beating together in symphony of dissonance. Consequently, this made it harder to slip seamlessly through the crowd, and delayed Jessica's mission. Sighing disparagingly, Jessica quickened her step, making a hasty retreat to Pam's office behind the bar, and practically bulldozing past the door. Tara shadowed her silently, oblivious to a pair of glacier blue eyes observing her quick exit.

As soon as they were both in the room, Jessica all but slammed the door shut.

"Thank god." She breathed, all but sagging against the cracked plaster behind her. Relief in spades tore through her, as she reviewed the last several minutes of her life.

Sneaking past Pam was no easy feat.

And somehow she doubted they were successful.

Pam saw them.

And did nothing.

Allowing them the luxury of privacy.

Most likely because she wasn't interested in the past times of Baby Vamps.

"What the hell Jes-" Tara began to voice her displeasure about being kept in the dark, but Jessica wasn't having it when they'd already come this far.

"Shut up for a second, kay?" She cut the dark skinned woman off, her gaze fixed on the door. When she was positive Pam wasn't going to come barreling in at the slightest provocation, she allowed herself a breath to calm her nerves before all but gliding around the desk, and plopping down into the comfy office chair-A.K.A Pam's seat. Tara watched her do this with an increasingly irate expression that only darkened when Jessica smiled at her.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Tara whispered heatedly, picking up on the need for subtlety.

"I wanted to show you something." Jessica whispered back, her eyes meeting Tara's for a fleeting moment before dropping to the laptop on the desk. Moving quickly and efficiently-she opened up the portable computer, and waited for the screen to light up. As soon as the Window's logo graced the darkened panel, Jessica logged into Eric's desktop-fighting the compulsion to shut the laptop and flee-This wasn't the first time she'd signed into Eric's computer, but she was hoping it would be the last.

Jessica was a curious thing.

And curiosity sometimes led her to explore dangerous territories like Eric's computer files.

Pam's Maker had no idea she'd been exhuming private information from his hard drive, but after the first time Jessica managed to find juicy morsels hidden in his computer folders-she couldn't stop looking up things. She felt like a miner excavating for gold. Eric had everything from the current revenue of Fangtasia, to the name, history, and medical information of all his employees on this computer, and by all his employees-Jessica meant everyone who worked in Eric's jurisdiction-including Pam.

Ignoring Tara's murderous glare, Jessica clicked on the encrypted files, safeguarding all these people.

A password box barred her from entry, prompting her for the one word that would unveil every secret hidden in Eric's harddrive.

Jessica's fingers hovered indecisively over the keys before typing one word:

Godric.

The name meant nothing to her.

But it was a name Eric mentioned in passing.

And he did so with such reverence, that Jessica took a mental note of it.

She never found out who Godric was, but in time she found out that his name was the password to every encrypted, locked, or hidden file on Eric's computer. And she abused that knowledge as much as possible, as often as possible because it was the quickest way to learn anything in Fangtasia-bar none. Godric, was the magical key to every lock Eric did not want picked. So naturally-Jessica picked anyways, and found herself absorbing a wealth of information no one wanted to tell her.

Information she now planned to share with Tara.

Pulling up Pam's folder, she purposefully angled the computer towards her now fuming friend.

"Bitch, who do you think you ar-" The complaint died on Tara's lips as her hazel eyes flitted from Jessica to the picture on the screen, and the name next to it. "Pamela Swynford De Beaufort." Tara sounded out each syllable of her Maker's name like she was savoring the sound, or pondering its inherent value. Jessica was surprised at the genuine wonder in Tara's voice like she was saying Pam's name for the first time. And enjoying the way it rolled off the tongue.

"That's your Maker." Jessica pointed to the elegant woman on the screen, who was wearing Pam's trademark smirk.

Tara studied the woman, her eyes roving over the beautiful alabaster skin, and comparing it to the Pam of the present. They were eerily similar, but there was one thing that separated them. One aspect of the past that did not correlate with the present. "That can't be Pam." Tara snorted, looking away from the alluring doppelganger.

"That is Pam." Jessica argued obstinately.

"It's not." Tara insisted. "That can't be Pam." She repeated, adamant in her disbelief. "The woman in that picture looks…" The dark skinned woman stopped speaking abruptly, her lips pursing into a thin line as she gathered her thoughts.

Jessica blinked uncomprehendingly.

"She looks what?" She gently prompted her friend, eyeing her like one would a confused child.

Tara sighed softly, and her gaze drifted back to the computer where Pam's wicked smirk greeted her. "She looks human." The Baby vamp stated simply, stunning Jessica to silence. Of all the things Tara could have said, Jessica was not expecting that. Nor was she expecting the quiet look of contemplation that followed that statement. "She even has a human name." Tara's intelligent gaze continued to sweep across the screen-searching through the scrupulous amount of information presented to her for that one line that would damn Pam forever, and solidify in her mind that her Maker was the epitome of evil. "She was born in England for Christ sakes!" Tara threw her hands up in frustration.

"Not exactly what you were expecting, huh?" Jessica replied smugly.

Tara rolled her eyes. "No. It's always a surprise to find out your Maker is a British bitch from across the ocean instead of the narcissist across the street."

Methinks the Lady doth protest too much.

Jessica shook her head, and opted to try a different more direct tactic. "You can't hate her forever Tara. Pam is not your enemy." She reprimanded her friend sharply, and was met with harsh resistance.

"And why can't I?!" The temperature in the room plunged by several degrees, as two very young, very volatile vampires faced off against each other. Tara slammed her hand down on the table, cracking the wood, and arresting all of Jessica's attention. "Even if she's _**complicated**_ or has _**several layers**_ like you said, that doesn't mean I should spend the rest of my life trying to understand her. She tried to kill me. She fucking turned me into this…thing!" Tara gestured to herself angrily, as her body shook with unrepentant rage. "And she didn't do it for me. She did it because it was convenient for her. So she could use me." Jessica watched in horror as the emotions Tara had foolishly bottled for the past two weeks, all trickled out at once in the form of blood tears.

It wasn't that Tara hated Pam.

Pam had fucked up the trust, but Tara didn't hate her.

Despite their morbid past, and their uncertain future, Tara couldn't help herself; she wanted Pam to care. She wanted it so badly it hurt.

"She doesn't give a damn about me." Tara's last sentence came out brokenly. In a way that was so hollow and defeated, that Jessica could do nothing but watch as her friend unraveled in front of her.

"You want her to though, don't you?" Jessica read the open yearning in Tara's face, struck dumb by her friend's raw visceral reaction. Pure undiluted anger electrified the air as Tara tried to reign in her conflicting emotions. She hated Pam, but she needed her; she resented her, and yet Pam was the only consistency in her life. Warring emotions of desire, and despair tore across Tara's face as she tried to come to terms with her paradoxical relationship with her Maker. Pam meant everything and nothing to her. Tara could no more abandon her than she could accept her. Unable to succumb to hatred; and unable to ease into her role as Pam's progeny-Tara remained suspended in fear. Battered by a lifetime of betrayal, and molded by a string of lies and false promises. Tara had been conditioned to fear change. In the same way she had been conditioned to fear stability. Pam represented both of these terrifying concepts-and that made her Maker the one person Tara couldn't trust herself completely with.

Ever.

After an undeterminable amount of time, no further along in her ruminations then when she began agonizing over Pam-Tara exhaled heavily, unable to meet Jessica's expectant gaze. "I don't know Jess." The dark skinned woman admitted finally, unable to express herself any clearer.

Did she want Pam to care?

Past experience dictated that she say: No.

The preferable response was: No.

Why then was the word "yes" hovering on the edge of her lips?

Jessica took pity on Tara, unable to look at the abysmally lost expression on her friend's face any longer. "Hey. Tara-look it's not a huge deal. I didn't show you Pam's file to make you miserable. I just wanted you to know she wasn't all bad. I'm sure she cares about you in her own way." Jessica smiled uncertainly-an inkling of regret forcing its way into her voice. Jessica didn't think this through. Instead of helping Tara she'd managed to make things infinitely worse for the dark skinned woman.

Wiping the crusted blood from her cheeks, to rid herself of any evidence of tears, Tara shook her head balefully. "Let it go Jessica…"

Saluting sloppily, Jessica let the matter drop.

She wasn't one to rub salt in an open wound.

Next to her, Tara abruptly stood up shoving away from the desk in one fluid motion. "Let's get the fuck outta here-before you decide to do something else stupid." Tara sneered, a fraction of her dark humor returning. Ignoring any residual tension left over from her emotional escapade, Tara slammed the laptop shut, banishing Pam's humanity to cyber space, and to the darkest recesses of her thoughts.

Jessica smiled indulgently. It took an obscene amount of effort to swallow her indignant response. "Yeah. Yeah."

"And where do you think you're going?"

Both girls became utterly still as Pam's sonorous drawl washed over them, simultaneously captivating them, and petrifying them.

Jessica swallowed hard.

Oh.

FUCK

* * *

**And that's the end for now.**

**I really wish I could tell you where this idea came from, but I have no clue. **

**Writing this chapter felt terrible because it felt like I was using A stream-of-consciousness method. Which if you don't know what that is-it's fucking torture for any writer that likes concise and profound work. Jessica is not a character that thinks in profound terms though. She seems to be one of those characters that's suffering from youthful ideals, and baby vamp urges. Her feelings, and emotions , and actions are all over the place. So the scattered way this chapter was written was to illustrate "the Hamby thought process" and Pam and Tara's relationship from someone else's perspective. The main point of the story doesn't even show up till next Chapter, and next chapter will be written in Pamela's point of view. Next chapter will also revolve solely around Pam and Tara instead of the awkward friendship between Tara and Jessica that the show didn't even go into depth about.**

**Sorry if reading this first chapter felt tedious. **

**There is a point to it.**

**So, bear with me! **

**Oh yeah, and just of curiosity, how was the second episode of season six? **

**I have to wait for someone to post it online to watch it….**


	2. Chapter 2

**This should have been up days ago. I'm sorry this is so late. I was distracted. Unfortunately I'm one of those people with a limited attention span so when I get interested in something, I'm completely absorbed in it until the fascination wears off. Recently I found a pc game called Vindictus, and it along with other aspects of my life interrupted my muse xD**

**So, to make a long story short. **

**My bad.**

**But it's here now.**

**So read and enjoy!**

* * *

"What kind of party are you two having in here?" Pam asked, every word dripping with fiendish pleasure as she reveled in the look of absolute terror dancing across Jessica's features, and the outright defiance darkening her progeny's profile. "You are supposed to be tending to my bar." She informed Tara airily, before her gaze cut over to Jessica. "And you." Pam's silky tone darkened considerably, her nerves still recovering from the maelstrom of emotions reverberating through her bond with Tara. Somehow Bill's wayward Baby Vamp was responsible for the wailing tempest consuming her progeny. "Little Jessica." Pam sauntered closer to the doe eyed red head, her voice lilting to a sensual purr. "You-are supposed to be at home. With your useless Maker. Or at the bar with your human. Or any other number of places where you're not _raising hell _in my club." Pam's softly spoken words tapered off into a venomous growl, making Jessica visibly pale and shrink into herself.

Bill's progeny licked her lips nervously. "I was just-"

"Distracting my progeny from her work, and filling her head with utter bullshit?" Pam cut the younger vampire off, startling Jessica with her dismissive candor. "I know exactly what you were doing Jessica." Pam, enunciated every letter of the red head's name with obvious disdain. "And let me tell you something." Pam took a threatening step forward, forcing Jessica to retreat. The younger vampire had nowhere to go though in the condensed space, so in her haste to escape Pam's advances-she allowed herself to be cornered against a wall. "I am not especially fond of nosey bitches." Pam mused thoughtfully, tracing the edge of Jessica's jawline-who trembled in sheer terror at the gentle touch. "What goes on in Fangtasia between my Progeny and I, is none of your business. " Pam released the Baby vamp from her deceptively strong grip. "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Jessica nodded vigorously, unable to form a single word in reply.

"Good." Pam smiled, relieved that one situation could be dealt with simply. Jessica's actions were begging for retribution and the threat of mindless violence worked wonders. What possessed the red head to interfere in the first place? It's not like Jessica and Tara were bosom buddies, bonded together by a lifetime of hardship and reputable behavior. They had known each other for less than two weeks. 14 days-At the very most, and Jessica was already sabotaging all of Pam's hard work with her progeny. Pam had been slowly but surely weaning Tara off of her debilitating habits-eroding away all of her cumbersome human setbacks to make room for the ingrained superiority lying dormant inside of her.

Being a vampire entailed more than an exceptional sex drive, an insatiable thirst for blood, and an exquisite taste for the finer things in life.

It was a grueling process merging the human conscience with the inherently caustic vampire nature. They mixed like oil and water. Humans were always in a rush vacillating between extreme states of levity and depravity; obssessed with finding meaning in an otherwise meaningless existence. Vampires comported themselves differently, because life demanded a different payment from them. It demanded time, and an eternity bereft of sunlight, warmth, and hunger- the loss of every human agency that once governed their lives when they were proud homo sapiens

In other words, the last vestiges of humanity that Tara was so desperately clinging to- had no bearing on her current life. And if her progeny did not let go of the human failings that coursed through her like a god damn disease Pam would not have a progeny for long.

And here Jessica was nurturing that human half of Tara that was still resisting change.

Cultivating a susceptible mind with dreadful concepts like irrepressible longing, and human affection, and strengthening the innate attachment Tara harbored for Pam.

Pam did not need a Baby Vamp that was completely dependent on her.

She was grooming Tara to be her equal not her lackey.

And Jessica was fucking it up.

She directed a dark scowl at the scarlet haired menace, who visibly wilted under the weight of her stare. "And I think we need to talk about your computer privileges Jessica. Do enlighten me about what you were showing Tara that's supposed to be some grand revelation to her?"

Jessica's face retained its sickly pallor as she recognized the prevalent danger she was in. Pam surpassed her completely in age and strength, and she was incredibly perceptive. Lying was not in her best interests. "You heard that?" Jessica asked carefully, edging away from the blonde as much as the condensed space would allow.

"You were hardly discreet." Pam shook her head, recalling their pitiable performance as they paved through the night crowd like a bunch of 007 agents. "And for future reference, I hear everything." Pam boasted, a superior smile domineering her face. The older vampire had no problem reiterating her most redeeming qualities, nor did she have a problem intimidating baby vampires so they developed a healthy fear of her. Fear was a fairly good incentive to stay out of trouble, and judging from Jessica's terrified expression-the red head would not be getting into trouble again anytime soon.

"Duly noted…so does that mean you know what I was showing Tara?" Jessica asked, her voice a weak whisper that was only audible to vampire hearing.

"It means, Jessica, that I know you showed Tara something, and I'm very interested in what it was." Pam opened the laptop lying haphazardly on the desk, flipping the screen open. One tab was open on Eric's account, which was supposed to be password encrypted. Peering at Jessica beneath lidded eyes, Pam typed in Godric's name, suppressing genuine shock when the next screen that became visible had a folder with her name on it open. "Now this is interesting…how did you know the password to Eric's user account?"

"Does it really fucking matter?" Tara interrupted Pam's inquisition before it gained momentum. "The information in the file is more important than how she got it." The ebony skinned vampire hissed at Pam, unbridled anger darkening her features. "I learned more about you in the last ten seconds than I have in the past 3 weeks of being a vampire. From Jessica." Jessica's name rolled off Tara's tongue with such heat and ferocity, that Pam could only assume Tara wanted her to feel guilty. Guilty for being reticent. Guilty for not sharing who she was.

It was laughable really.

Pam was not one to succumb to guilt trips, and she was not moved by Tara's tantrum.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware we were confessing our entire life's stories." Pam apologized insincerely, her voice a flat drawl that only infuriated Tara more. "It may amuse you to look up century old history, but it bores me. There's nothing worthwhile to reminisce about from my time as a human." Pam tilted her head to the side, studying the two Baby vampires that were staring doe eyed at her, warring expression of abhorrence, and disbelief on their faces.

Clearly Pam was the only pragmatic one in the room.

Neither Jessica nor Tara understood her callous disregard, but for her it was very simple: Her life didn't truly begin until she became a vampire.

Everything before that was a nightmare.

A nightmare she refused to entertain.

Until Today.

Because these two human loving vampires were too stubborn to leave well enough alone.

It appears a lesson in practicality was in order.

"Jessica," Pam smiled quaintly, her lips quirking upwards in a sweet half smile. "Be a dear and get the_ hell_ out of my office." She ordered, steel hardening her voice. She'd tolerated as much of the red head as she could stand for one evening, and she needed some alone time with her progeny. Tara was depressingly ignorant about her new status in life, and she had no idea what being a progeny meant. Or what being a vampire truly entailed. It was time Pam enlightened her. And as much fun as it was watching the ebony skinned woman flounder helplessly under the weight of unfamiliar feelings and urges-the spectacle was quickly losing its luster.

It was becoming _painful_ to watch.

At the prompt dismissal Jessica muttered a rushed good-bye to Tara, and all but fled past Pam.

Leaving Maker and Progeny alone.

Tara sighed noisily. "Why do you insist on being such a bitch?" The baby vamp groused, every word dripping with exasperation.

Pam chuckled.

"It's part of my charm." The older vampire grinned, her demeanor utterly smug. Pam could admit on occasion that she was positively ornery, and her aggressive personality intimidated most people-but that suited her. She disliked most people, and the ones worth keeping around could handle her in large doses. Tara was one of those people, or she would be in the future. "But I think you've found out enough about me for one day. Take a seat." Pam gestured pointedly to the black office chair behind the desk.

Tara eyed her like one would a venomous cobra before slowly lowering herself into the leather seat.

Pam appraised her distrustful progeny, noting her wary expression, and knowing intuitively that Tara was wary of_ her_. For good reason. "It must be exhausting to be you." She commented wryly, studying her progeny. "I gave you all these exquisite gifts; superior senses, enhanced strength and speed, a prolonged life span-and what do you do? You still think and act like a reactionary human-flitting from one mental excursion to the other. You make everything so fucking difficult for yourself-Because you're so adamant about clinging to your humanity. Not only that, but you're adamant about unearthing mine." Pam crossed her arms beneath her breasts, shaking her head gently. "I haven't been human, for a very long time, and I have no desire to relive ancient history."

"Yeah, well-it's not ancient history for me." Tara scowled darkly at Pam. "I was a human 3 weeks ago."

"And you miss it?" Pam voiced her disbelief in a tone that was so incredulous that Tara's end of the bond immediately began to reverberate with defensive feelings that Pam couldn't even begin to comprehend. As far as she could ascertain, Tara's human life was hell. She got shot protecting Sookie Stackhouse for fuck's sake. "I didn't get the impression your human life was a joyride." The older vampire frowned.

"It wasn't, but it was mine." Tara stood up from her seat, her hands clenching into tight fists. "I didn't owe my life to anyone. I didn't owe my death to anyone either, till you showed up. Now there is a part of me that belongs to you indefinitely. Don't tell me you don't miss being Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. At least then you were your own person and didn't owe your existence to Eric."

Pam stiffened.

Hearing her full name escape her progeny's supple lips was a surprise.

And so was the poorly phrased, but not inaccurate accusation that she was forever indebted to Eric.

"Oh Tara." Pam stepped closer to her very young, and very naïve progeny-who appeared to be debating on whether she should stand her ground or not. Pamela's fingers caressed the soft ebony skin in front of her, tracing upwards till she came into contact with silky raven locks. She twirled a few midnight colored strands around her finger thoughtfully. "Don't confuse the bond that connects me and Eric as debt. He is my Maker, and I owe him everything, but the only thing that ties me to him is being his progeny." Pam smirked at Tara who was arrested in watching the wandering finger playing with her hair. "The only thing that ties you to me is being my progeny. The bond we share is insurmountable. It lets me experience your pain-your triumphs and everything that makes you Tara Mae Thorton. And you don't owe me a god damn thing."

Tara licked her lips, as if they had suddenly become dry. "You make being a vampire sound like a blessing."

"It's hardly a curse. It's _liberating_ Tara." Pam all but purred, taking a moment to revel in her senses. Enhanced eye sight gave her the pleasure of seeing Tara completely absorbed in her words. It always amused her to have someone's undivided attention. Especially when that someone looked so thoroughly distracted by her voice. Although with Tara, her hard headed progeny was concentrating so hard on understanding-she hardly noticed the amicable feeling in the air. Pam wasn't stupid-she knew that before becoming a vampire Tara harbored a deep rooted hatred for vampires.

A hatred Pam was killing now, before it developed fully into self loathing.

Her progeny was under the misguided assumption that vampires were monsters.

As if to emphasize this, Tara shook her head slowly, lost in a tidal wave of self deprecating emotions. "You can't seriously tell me being a vampire is freeing. We can't go out in the sunlight. We can't eat anything except blood. We can't die unless someone stakes us or kills us with silver. And every vampire I've met is an asshole. Because they've been alive forever, and think humans are inferior. And in a couple hundred years I might be just like them. Being a vampire is not something I'm proud of." Tara shook her head, flinching away from Pam's touch.

"You're worried." Pam rationalized, picking out the words Tara did not say. Her progeny equated losing her humanity, with becoming an undisciplined beast-that was a slave to her baser instincts. It was a foolish fear, bred from ignorance. Only Nest Vampires and progenies under the tutelage of unrefined Makers lost their sentient side. "Stupid." Pam chuckled, her voice a dry rasp. "You are no longer part of the cesspit of human fuck ups, and fear is a very human denouement Tara. I don't know if you've realized it yet, but you are no longer a member of the human race, and you never will be again. You are not bound by human expectations or human failings anymore because you are no longer just Tara Mae Thorton...you are a vampire's progeny...My progeny, and you come from greatness."

Tara blinked uncomprehendingly. "What the _hell _are you talking about?"

Pam rolled her eyes at her progeny's lack of understanding. "You are mine, like I'm Eric's, and like Eric is Godric's. You may never meet Eric's Maker, but Godric is one of the oldest, and most prominent vampires that still walks the earth, and you are now part of his lineage." Pam named off every vampire she knew of in Eric's line, trying to impress higher understanding on her progeny. Vampires had a heritage too, beyond their human bloodline. And Tara needed to know hers so when things became unbearable in the future, she knew who she could trust.

Pam scowled at herself.

God, being a Maker was making her soft.

Next to her-Tara drank in these words quietly, a befuddled expression ghosting across her face. "I don't…understand. Why did you make me your progeny if you all were in such high standing? You hated me." Tara stared up at her Maker accusingly, and Pam raised one slender eyebrow in question.

Why did she suddenly feel like Tara was digging for a heartfelt declaration?

Or something equally hideous…

Her progeny had no idea how much Pam disliked having feelings. "As much it pains me to disagree with you-I don't find you intolerable Tara. You're the only one that matters besides Eric." The words tumbled from Pam's mouth without her permission, and she found to her consternation that once she uttered them it was too late to take them back. Something stirred inside her at seeing Tara's plaintive expression, and her entire body thrummed with the need to comfort her aching progeny. Even if it meant having to confront her natural disdain for feelings.

"You can't be serious?" Tara asked, her voice clouded with a plethora of emotions ranging anywhere from dubious hope to unabashed disbelief.

Withdrawing back to her comfort zone-of hostility and unreserved sarcasm, Pam allowed an amused smirk to dance across her lips. "That would be a rather elaborate joke on my part. I won't be declaring my undying love for you but I don't hate you. You're my progeny." Pam leaned in closer so she was nose to nose with Tara, who's breathing stalled at the lack of space between them. "Be glad. You get to spend an eternity with my lovely face." Pam smiled, and gently caressed Tara's cheek once last time before stepping back, and putting some much needed distance between them. "On that note, I'm going back to the bar. If you're done agonizing over your existence you need to go back to serving drinks too." Pam ordered her, all traces of empathy disappearing from her voice.

Tara nodded dazedly, still trying to process her Maker's rapidly changing moods.

Pam didn't believe in having heart to hearts. Too much affection, or an over abundance of warm feelings was nauseating to her. Eric had groomed her to be cold-and adaptable. But it was so very hard to keep that invulnerable persona intact while Tara was at war with herself.

Misery loves company, and the bond made it impossible to ignore Tara's struggle.

Sending her progeny a pointed look, Pam flipped her perfect blonde locks over her shoulder, and sauntered out of the office. Tara found her gaze glued to the sensual sway of her Maker's hips, and as soon as Pam crossed the threshold, crossing over into Fangtasia's main room again-Tara let her head drop piteously into her hands. "Lord help us all." She murmured.

Her past experiences with vampires didn't prepare her for Pam.

Her Maker was a paradox, and yet she was also the one constant in Tara's life.

She had a lifetime to explore the different facets of Pam's personality.

And an eternity to mourn the loss of her humanity of she chose to.

But…

To be perfectly honest-Tara would rather spend her time enjoying _Pam's lovely face for eternity._

* * *

**Mkay. That's the end to this two shot. What did you all think?**

**I apologize if Pam was a bit off. Trying to piece together her thought process from the beginning of season 5 was a bit difficult for me this time.**

**On another note-**

**I watched episode 3 of season six a few days ago, and it left an impression. I think if Pam had bothered giving Tara this _Origins_ talk in an earlier season-Tara would not be so torn in this new season about humans. I mean if you think about it, vampires are well past the point of placating humans. They can't play the pacifist anymore, because no matter what, the public majority is set on hating and fearing them. So Eric's actions in a way make sense, because with the governer's daughter alive he has something to bargain with. Level the playing field so to speak. Tara is still thinking with her super man complex, in black and white-not understanding that the morale grey area is the one that will keep her and her vampire family alive.**

**Welp, that's just my opinion. **

**Anyways I know I said this would be my last two shot for awhile, but I'm not going to hold to that. True blood keeps giving me more material to work with.**

**If you saw the episode 4 promo, you know that Pam catches up to Tara next episode yelling about "It's us against them!" Then humans show up with assault rifles not too long after that. I might do a oneshot for that scene just because it sounds like a lot of drama, that will potentially end up butchered like most of the Pam/Tara scenes they don't go into detail about.**

**Which reminds me. **

**Blumoone-if you are in fact reading this, you made me do a doubletake earlier because last time I checked your profile the most recent story on there was the Beach scene from the season six premiere. And now there's several stories on there-all of which were well written xD You popped those things out fast, and still managed to make them interesting. Well done~**

**And I'm done talking now. **

**To those of you who read the entire author's note.**

**...kudos to you^^**


End file.
